The present invention relates to lamps, and relates more particularly to a lamp holder assembly which can be conveniently adjusted to the desired angle relative to the lamp support.
The lamp holder assembly of for example a desk lamp is generally comprised of a lampshade, a lamp socket, a switch, a lamp support connector, etc. Because these parts are connected to one another by screws, they cannot be conveniently disconnected from one another for repair work. Furthermore, the lamp holder can only be adjusted to change its angle of inclination relative to the lamp support. If the lampshade is turned, the lamp bulb will be simultaneously rotated, causing the electrical wire to be twisted.